


Boncas Awards 2016

by Myfriendgeorge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Almost Coming Out Publically, BONCAS, Coming Out, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Outing, Short One Shot, Smut is suggested, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfriendgeorge/pseuds/Myfriendgeorge
Summary: This is a short one shot about how Dan and Phil really celebrated the Boncas awards and Phil winning Creator Of The Year.





	Boncas Awards 2016

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found these one shots from deep within my unpublished depths of Wattpad, they're not awful but then again it is Dan and Phil.

"You are not wearing that..." Phil stated as Dan emerged from his bedroom, Dan was wearing the brightest sparkliest blazer he could find. Dan was a walking glitter ball.  
"What's wrong with it Philly?" Dan said with a wink as he teased his flat mate. Dan sarcastically twirled in front of his friend who was dressed in black trousers a white shirt and a bronze metallic blazer to contrast dans obnoxiously bright suit. Phil brushed him off, "alright alright, stop that before people start to question you're sexuality more than they already do." This made Dan chuckle. He took a step closer to Phil and held him by the collar of his blazer. Phil's breath got caught in his throat as he stared into dans chocolate irises which were situated only centimetres from his own. Dans face was so close to Phil's that he could feel dans breath on his lips, hot and steady.  
"Careful or it might rub off on you," Dan muttered with a smirk under his breath just loud enough that Phil could hear him. Dan moved back a step or two and ran his hands down Phil's shoulders smoothing out his suit and pretending to wipe away any glitter that may have fallen off Dan's jacket onto Phil's to prove a point.  
"Alright gay boy chill out," Phil's voice was so much more unsteady than he expected. He couldn't help it though, Dan just had this effect on him.  
"Okay firstly don't assume my sexualtiy... I'm actually bi," Dan said as he pretended to look hurt. Phil went to apologise but Dan cut in, "besides you wouldn't want me any other way right?" Dan smirked.  
Phil blushed because he knew how right he was. The reddening in Phil's pale cheeks humoured Dan.  
"Come on then Philly, grab your stuff we don't want to be late to our own show now do we!?" Dan called as he turned to make his way to the front for if their flat.  
"It's not 'our show' you know..." Phil muttered as he grabbed a set of keys for the door in one hand and his phone in the other and followed Dan out of their apartment. 

The boys chose to grab a taxi to the venue, they didn't feel like attracting a load of attention to themselves on the tube where potential phans could be waiting to ambush them with selfies and questions. In the back of the cab the boys made light conversation with the taxi driver until they reached their destination. Phil was really struggling to keep a straight face as Dan had his hand resting upon Phil's thigh. The taxi driver was asking Phil innocent and straight forward questions but every time Phil opened his mouth to reply, Dan would slide his hand further and further up Phil's leg which sent his mind on a frenzy of sexual thoughts and dirty feelings. Phil was finding it so hard to concentrate. Phil was also finding himself slightly hard. Dan knew exactly what he was doing, he sat next to Phil with an evil smirk on his face. Phil both simultaneously loved and hated Dan for that. When they arrived they paid the driver and thanked him. Phil walked close behind Dan in hopes that it would be less obvious of the current situation in his trousers. When Dan noticed what Phil was attempting to achieve he let out a laugh and shook his head. Thank goodness they weren't megastars and there wasn't any paparazzi there tonight because Dan could only imagine the rumours and speculations that would have arisen from Phil's arousal.  
Once inside the pair took their seats next to a few friends of theirs and started to socialise. Good friends like PJ where there, this made both Dan and Phil relax a bit as neither of them were very good at socialising. Conversation flowed easily between the boys and before they knew it they were being ushered to take their seats as the show was about to begin. Dan and Phil collectively had been nominated for almost every award going, this meant that there would probably be a very high chance of the evening being successful, in both senses of the word.  
"Phil Lester"  
Phil shot a look at Dan and both boys smiled at each other. Dan's hands came up as he applauded his friend for winning their first award of the evening. He stood up to makes it easier for Phil to pass, slipping him a "well done" as he made his way through the chairs and down the isle towards the stage where he accepted his award. Dan sat back down gleaming like a fool, and not only because of his sparkly jacket. He felt so proud of his best friend.  
"Dan this is for our video," Phil called into the microphone. Dan stared in awe as his friend collected his prize from the presenters. He made eye contact with Phil who waved him up onto he stage to join him. Dan couldn't help but laugh as the audience screamed at the adorableness of the two dorks. If they thought this was cute they'd die at what will happen later Dan thought to himself smugly. He was quick to dismiss these thoughts as a tingle ran through his body in anticipation, he shrugged off the feeling and made his way up on the stage to join his pal.  
Two more awards later the pair found themselves hugging backstage as their mics were being tested. They were both so pleased to have won the awards and Dan was so proud of Phil for winning the 'big one' as it was known as. Who'd have thought, Phil Lester as creator of the year. Dans heart was so swollen with fondness for his housemate. Oh how they were going to celebrate tonight, the best part was that Phil knew. He knew what Dan was thinking. So just before they were about to go back out on the stage to perform their new single from the tour, Dan shot Phil a cheeky wink and a fist pump to show Phil that he was proud and excited for what was to come later. Literally.  
"Life is so much better when you spend it all online!"  
Dan and Phil sung their hearts out but you could hardly hear them over the crowd. The room was filled with fans and supporters of them, the Boncas awards show evening had basically been turned into the Dan and Phil show and everyone knew it. Phans made up for at least 50% of the audience and together they had one the most awards, Phil had won the only award that really mattered and then they finished off the show with their own song.  
The only thing left for the boys to do now was to celebrate. There was an after party for everyone who was invited to the awards show. The boys found themselves in a room with lights music and a refreshments bar in the corner, they had both been given a glass of champagne to help celebrate and Phil had noticed there where staff members gliding through the room topping up people's glasses. Phil lost count of how many people came up to them afterwards to congratulate them both, all their faces had started to merge together after his fourth glass of champagne. Phil wouldn't say that he was a light weight, just unpracticed. The boys didn't drink much when they were at home, there was no need to. So when he found his glass being refilled by a short blonde lady with a smile on her face, he felt rather awkward as he couldn't find it in himself to turn her away. Instead after she left (not before topping Dan's drink up also,) Phil turned to his friend and muttered in his ear so gently that nobody else could hear.  
"Uhhh, Dan I think I've had a bit much..." Phil stepped back away from Dan's ear to look him in the face. His cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and his eyes were ever so slightly glazed over, yep Dan had almost definitely had too much as well.  
"Let's finish our drinks then make a move?" Phil suggested. Dan shrugged before saying, "or I could make a move now?" Phil choked on his drink as Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's waist.  
"Dan no not here there are people, goddamn..." Phil muttered. He didn't swear very often but when he did he meant it. It also did wonders for Dan's arousal. Phil watched as Dan raised his half full champagne flute to his mouth and chugged the whole thing. He smirked at Phil which made the black haired boy blush as he realised that he had been staring at Dan's lips.  
The younger boy placed his glass down and took Phil's hand. Phil followed after placing his own glass which was still full down on the table next to Dan's empty. Phil tried to ignore the stares they got as they walked through the middle of the room holding hands. Dan obviously didn't care or was too drunk to even notice. They turned the corner and it was apparent to Phil that they were outside the men's bathroom.  
"Follow me in after about a minute or two so it doesn't look suspicious." Dan told him before disappearing behind the now closed door. Phil looked around the corner where the party in the other room seemed to be in full swing and nobody seemed concerned of their absence. Phil's mind raced to the image of himself with Dan, Adan's hands all over his body, Phil's lips all over Dan's skin. He started to feel that familiar rush through his body as his body started to get impatient. Really? Right here and right now? Phil thought to himself, where they really about to do this in the bathroom at the venue for the awards show where there were lots of their friends and all of their fans where outside too. This was such a bad idea.  
Phil made his way into the men's toilets and knocked on the door of the only locked cubicle. Dan opened the door with a smirk on his face and Phil was greeted by Dan's hand fisted around his tie pulling him closer face first. Phil was about to speak but was silenced by Dan's lips on his own, they moved in sync for a moment, perfectly together just like it always had been. Just as Phil was starting to adjust and settle into the rhythm, Dan pushed him back against the cubicle wall. Phil's eyes shot open as he stared into his partner's blazing auburn eyes, saturated with lust. Damn that's hot Phil thought.  
Phil looked up to the ceiling as Dan attacked his neck with his plump lips, his body pressed into Phil's in all the right places. Phil couldn't help but let out a moan. This triggered something in Dan which caused him to grind his hips into Phil's causing the black haired boy's legs to falter under him as his head stated to spin. Phil was sure it as the alcohol having this affect on him.  
"Dan, we can't do this here," Phil moaned in the younger boy's ear breathlessly. Phil knew he had been drinking a lot more than himself.  
Dan looked at Phil through his lashes and nodded. He may have had a fair bit to drink but he was sober enough to understand that it wasn't socially acceptable to have sex in the men's toilets at their local theatre in the middle of London.  
"Let's go home Phil,"


End file.
